Creepypastas Play Minecraft
by diamondswordgirl17
Summary: Just a simply day... of Creepypastas playing Minecraft. This is very similar to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Play Minecraft sort of setup. YAY! Read those and read these! GO CREEPYPASTA AND PERCY JACKSON!


Creepypasta Play Minecraft

Usernames

TheOneAndOnlySlendy: Slenderman

GoToSleep66: Jeff

KidneyLover13: Eyeless Jack

TicciWaffle: Ticci Toby

CheesecakeIsLife47: Masky

HoodieWearer: Hoody

* * *

TheGameMaster: BEN

* * *

THE FOLLOWING IS A VOICE RECORDING OF CREEPYPASTAS PLAYING MINECRAFT.

TheOneAndOnlySlendy is now online

GoToSleep66 is now online

KidneyLover13 is now online

TicciWaffle is now online

CheesecakeIsLife47 is now online

HoodieWearer is now online

TheGameMaster is now online

BEN: Slendy? You're online?

Slenderman: Yes. Not willingly, but yes.

Hoody: So what do we do, anyways?

Toby: I don't know. Ask BEN.

BEN: Just run around, build stuff, kill stuff. You know, normal activities.

Jeff: See you, bitches! I'm going to go kill some villagers!

EJ: Bring me back their kidneys!

BEN: There are no kidneys in Minecraft.

EJ: WHAT?! Then why did I decide to play this?

Masky: That is the same question we're all asking.

EJ: Curse you, BEN.

Slenderman: Die. Die. Die. Why is it not dying?

Toby: What are you doing?

Slenderman: I'm going after this creature. It sees me but it isn't dying! DIE!

BEN: You're chasing a pig. Wow.

Slenderman: What?

BEN: I'm going to go check on Jeff. Later.

Hoody: They won't figure anything out themselves!

BEN: I don't care!

EJ: There are no kidneys! This world is cruel!

Jeff: BURN!

BEN: Jeff! WTF happened?!

Jeff: I made the villagers go to sleep then burned down the village, of course!

BEN: You did it all wrong! Dang it, you're supposed to burn the village BEFORE you kill anyone left!

Jeff: I DON'T CARE.

Masky: I made a house for us.

Hoody: He filled it with cats. BE WARNED.

Jeff: I will settle this later. Right now, I have to go back to the house.

EJ: Hey. Where is BEN?

BEN: Coming. Crap, it's almost nighttime. Is everyone inside?

Toby: Everyone's in-

EJ: Slenderman is gone.

Jeff: Oh great.

BEN: I'm going to go find him.

Jeff: Fine. I don't care what you do.

EJ: No kidneys...

Masky: Join the club. There is also no cheesecake, or so I've found out.

EJ: To the corner.

Masky: Agreed.

Slenderman: It acts like me, but it isn't- AH IT TRIED TO KILL ME!

BEN: DIAMOND SWORD!

Jeff: LOL what?

Slenderman: Thank you.

BEN: In the house. Now. You're officially Minecraft grounded.

Slenderman: But-

* * *

BEN: No buts. Inside. Now. End of Session 1

SpreadTheWord22: Smile Dog

* * *

CandyLover321: Laughing Jack

Jeff: I need to kill something else! I'm getting bored!

EJ: I got over my kidney problem. Yay!

Masky: Lucky! I still don't have my cheesecake.

Hoody: Our house is still full of cats.

Jeff: I know what to do. DEATH!

Masky: No, the kitties...

Toby: I feel your pain.

Slenderman: Am I allowed out now, BEN?

BEN: You could have just sneaked out in the middle of the night. Yes, you can leave.

Slenderman: FREEDOM!

SpreadTheWord22 is now online

CandyLover321 is now online

Jeff: Who are these users?

Masky: IDK.

Smile: Hey Jeff.

Jeff: Sweet, it's Smile Dog!

LJ: Hey, I'm here too!

Jeff: Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

EJ: I'm going to go build myself something. Be right back.

BEN: OK.

Hoody: What are we going to do, Masky?

Masky: I don't know...

Toby: I'll join you in not knowing.

LJ: I know I'm exploring.

Slenderman: I'll go too.

Jeff: Fine, I guess we can all just go along.

Smile: Yay!

BEN: I better supervise. Slender cannot be trusted!

EJ: THIS IS GOING TO BE AMAZING!

Jeff: Where is another village? I need to kill something else. The cats just weren't good enough!

Smile: Calm, Jeff! Calm!

Hoody: DANCE PARTY.

Masky: Whoo!

Toby: Yeah!

Slenderman: You three better not be having a dance party without me.

Masky, Hoody, Toby: We're not!

BEN: They totally were.

Masky: BEN! So not cool!

BEN: This is what you get for starting a dance party without the rest of us.

EJ: I'm finished! It took forever, but I finished!

Jeff: It's... a giant kidney. Wow...

EJ: I know, right?

Smile: He didn't mean it in a good way, man. So sorry.

EJ: Aw...

LJ: Through the woods!

Jeff: Wait up! I could kill something in there!

BEN: Jeff, I think I need to give something to you.

Jeff: You have nothing. I don't need it.

BEN: It'll help you to kill!

Jeff: Keep talking, keep talking...

BEN: An enchanted diamond sword.

Jeff: DIAMOND SWORD! EAT IT!

Masky: Super quiet dance party!

Hoody: Yeah!

Toby: Awesome!

Slenderman: Jeff, give me that sword.

All: Oh no... End of Session 2

JaneTheCheeto: Jane the Killer

CreeperStalker23: Me (LOL)

Slenderman: To adventure!

JaneTheCheeto is now online

CreeperStalker23 is now online

Jeff: I don't know either of those people. KILLING TIME!

BEN: Whoa! Slow down! You don't know anything about them! Just wait a minute...

Jane: Jeff, were you honestly going to try and kill Leah and I?

Jeff: Noooo...?

Smile: What's with the screen name?

Jane: Hey, it wasn't my fault! You have to be risk being a cheeto if Leah chooses your screen name.

Me: Guilty LOL.

Toby: Cool, Leah's here!

Slenderman: Want to adventure with me?

EJ: NOBODY NOTICES THE GIANT FREAKING KIDNEY STANDING OUTSIDE OUR HOUSE?!

LJ: Shut up, Jack.

EJ: I am wounded!

Me: Nice to see everyone bonding through Minecraft!

All: BONDING?! HELL. NO.

Me: That's what it seems like! 3

Jeff: How can you make a face in a voice chat.

Me: Don't question me, Jeff!

BEN: No, seriously. How?

Me: I JUST SAID NOT TO QUESTION ME!

Masky: Do you know what I'm thinking?

Hoody: OMG YAAASSS!

Toby: Yay!

Masky, Hoody, Toby: DANCE PARTY!

Jane: Whatever...

EJ: AND NOBODY CARES?! SCREW YOU ALL!

Slenderman: Now your dance party is OK.

All: **DANCING**

Me: Hey Jane, we should totally get our nails done after this!

Jane: Agreed.

Jeff: I don't really need to be any more fabulous than I am... but count me in, too!

Me: Get in biatches, we're going shopping.

Slenderman: Who let Leah watch Mean Girls?

BEN, EJ, LJ, Smile, Jeff: Guilty...

Slenderman: What did I tell you?!

Jane, Me: Doesn't matter! DANCE PARTY!

* * *

All: **DANCING AGAIN **End of session 3. End of Part 1


End file.
